So the Diablos
by MtnRon
Summary: What if things happened differently in So The Drama?  What if Kim thought Ron was making it up because he was jealous and Kim decided to stay at the Prom with Eric.  What will Ron do?  What will happen to the fate of the world? Moment of Truth rewritten.


Kim and Monique were sitting at one of the tables while Eric was getting some drinks and snacks for the three of them. Kim heard the familiar jingle of the Kimmunicator. She reached down and grabbed her purse, stood up and pulled the Kimmunicator out.

Monique spoke up, "Maybe you should let that go to voicemail?"

Kim looked at Monique and then the Kimmunicator. "But what if it's important?"

Monique replied, "More important then…" Kim noticed something had distracted Monique and as Kim was turning to look at what or who it was Monique continued, "Eric!"

Eric walked to the table, set the tray of drinks and snacks down, bearing his most charming smile put his hand on one of Kim's shoulders and said, "I think Wade would understand."

Kim conflicted, looked at the radiant smile of Eric and then down at the Kimmunicator. Eric placed a hand on her chin and raised her face to look into his eyes. Kim melted looking into Eric's eyes. She nodded and put the Kimmunicator back into her purse.

* * *

Ron stumbled into the gymnasium tripping over decorations yelling, "The Diablo toys are evil!" The music stopped and the crowd including Kim and Eric turned and stared at Ron. Ron ranted about how Drakken is now the President of Bueno Nacho and how the Diablo toys were evil and were chasing him. Kim stepped outside the doors with Ron and of course the Diablos were nowhere in sight. Eric insisted that Ron was making it all because he was jealous. Kim much to Ron's shock sided with Eric.

"Ron, you have nothing to feel threatened about. Eric will not get in the way of our friendship. We will always be tight."

"KP, you think I am making this up to get your attention?"

There was an awkward moment of silence. Kim didn't know what to say. Kim tried to tell Ron up in the tree house that he shouldn't be threatened by Eric. She didn't want to embarrass Ron any further in front of everyone at the prom.

Ron just stared at Kim. He finally spoke up. "After all we've been through together; I can't believe you think I'm making this up. I know how much this night meant to you and how long you had to save to pay for that dress. I'm sorry to have interrupted your special night." Ron turned to walk straight out the door he just entered.

"Ron…" Kim was about to go after Ron and tell him everything was going to be ok when Eric put his hand on her shoulder and said. "Kim, I think it's best if you let him be tonight and talk to him tomorrow. He's emotional right now. Whether it me or somebody else, Ron has got to learn how to deal with it."

Kim turned and looked at Eric who had turned on the charm again. She smiled back and squeezed Eric hand on her shoulder and nodded. Kim replied, "We have to sit down with Ron tomorrow. He seems really threatened by you. I can't have my best friend and boy…" Kim paused for a minute and blushed. Eric just smiled.

Kim continue, "boyfriend fighting. I know if we talk it out we can get past this." Eric just smiled and nodded. "I don't intend on getting between you and Ron Kim, as long as he doesn't get between us." Kim just enveloped Eric in a hug thinking to herself what a perfect boyfriend she had.

Ron exited the gym doors and was going to make his way back home the little diablos jumped out of their hiding places and headed toward him. Ron quickly turned around and ran back into the gym. The music had just resumed and Kim noticed Ron back inside the gym making his way over too her. Kim was expecting to have all of Saturday morning to think about what she was going to say to him. Eric was not happy to see Ron heading toward them again and Kim knew this. Much to Kim and Eric's relief Ron just asked Kim is she would mind borrowing the Kimmunicator for the night. Kim gave Ron and Kimmunicator and told him he had top priority on her schedule tomorrow afternoon.

* * *

Ron headed into the hallway and press the call button on the Kimmunicator. Wade's face popped up looking concerned, "Kim, I'm been trying to get a hold of…." Wade noticed it was Ron's face on the screen instead of the usual Kim's. "Oh hey Ron, where's Kim? I've been trying to get a hold of her to let he know about Drakken and Bueno Nacho."

Wade notice the expression on Ron's face turn sad as Ron responded, "She's off in la la land with Eric." Wade confused asked, "Who's Eric?" Ron replied, "I'll let KP explain that to you. Anyway I need your help, the stupid little Diablo's came to life and started chasing me. They got me trapped."

Wade replied, "That explains the large number of positronic energy signatures. When I lost your connection, I tracked you and noticed a large number of them following you. I'm also picking up an usual radio signal being broadcast somewhere in Middleton. It's causing interference with my equipment and I can't pinpoint it's origin."

A confused Ron replied, "Posa what?"

"Never mind, you said it was the little diablos?"

Ron responded, "Don't you mean evil diablos?"

Wade took the one he had from his last diablos meal and ran a system scan on it. Wade looked in shock, "Whoa?"

Ron uneasily replied, "That can't be good buddy."

Wade continued, "These are like miniature robots but the circuitry is way more advanced than anything I have ever seen before. "

Ron scratched his chin for a minute and replied, "I know who can help, Felix's Mom. She works with Mr. Dr. P at the space center and her specialty is cyber robotics."

Wade started typing, "Sounds like a plan meanwhile I'll check to see if I can cross-reference this design with anything known to exist in the world today."

"Wade, I need your help getting out of here."

Wade typed away, "I'm uploading a jamming program that all the Kimmunicator to interfere will all electronic equipment but its range is very limited and it will its in use, I won't be able to communicate with you and you will also not be able to use any other electronic devices but it should allow you to get safely out of there."

Ron successfully used the jammer to safely get to his scooter but he had to shut it down so he could operate his scooter. Power went out for about 5 seconds at Middleton High as Ron activated the jammer leaving the school but prom was allowed to continue as power came back online quickly and the chaperones huddled agreeing there was no danger and nothing had happened while power was out..

Ron headed toward Felix's house as fast as his scooter would allow him. Using the Kimmunicator, he asked Wade to patch him into Felix. Felix's face appeared on his Kimmunicator, "Ron-man I was wondering when you were going to call? My Mom using her connections got an advanced copy of Zombie Mayham 5. Want to come over and play?" Ron replied, "Hey buddy, is your Mom home?" Felix shook his head, "Nope, she and Dad are out for dinner." Ron continued, "Felix, can you get a hold of her, it's an emergency." Felix now getting worried replied, "Sure thing, what's the problem?" Ron replied, "I'll explain when I get there."

* * *

At Felix's house Mrs. Renton examined the Diablo schematics that Wade sent over. Mrs. Renton put a hand over her mouth, "Oh my, where did you find this?" Felix handed his Mom the little Diablo and said, "It's what inside these Little Diablos they are giving away in the Diablos meal at Bueno Nacho." Wade continued, "Mrs. Renton Drakken has somehow taken over Bueno Nacho. He's up to something big with these little robots. I've never seen anything like this? What can you tell me about it?"

Mrs. Renton replied as she headed to pick up phone, "I'm going to get a hold of James, this is his project and he would be the best person to explain."

Ron asked, "Mr. Dr. P?" Mrs. Renton nodded, "These miniature robots are using technology designed by James' Hephestitus project. James was working on creating cybernetic units that could safely work in space. The unique characteristics of these units allow it to adapt to a large multitude of conditions and space restrictions. My team provided the latest in cybernetic technology which his team then adapted for the Hephestitus project. Mrs. Renton got a hold of James and everyone headed over to the Possibles.

* * *

AN: Re-working old story that I never finished 


End file.
